


I guess that's just me, honey, I guess that's how I'm built

by crimsonheadache



Series: Kinktober2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Harry, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache
Summary: The way they adorned Potter’s body like they were made for him made him want to kiss his seamstresses’ feet. The lines, the colors, brought out his skin tone like nothing ever could.Well, except perhaps the ropes Draco keeps in the bottom drawer of his bedside table.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973242
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	I guess that's just me, honey, I guess that's how I'm built

**Author's Note:**

> _day twenty-seven: formal wear_
> 
> title from Los Ageless by St. Vincent
> 
> as requested: part two of my [ fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197461)! beta'ed by the lovely [chuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl)!

The next Ministry event was _almost_ as dull as the last, Draco mused. He stared out at all the officials, politicians, and the like - all kissing each other’s arseholes and schmoozing as if the Minister himself would lay down and offer his job to any poor fool who spoke to him a certain way. 

Draco loosened his silver tie, the heat of the crowded room getting to him. He could never comprehend why these events were always kept so sweltering hot, probably due to the cold hearts of the politicians who were up for office this year, who were busy crawling their way around the shindig, trying to drum up support (money) for this year.

He shucked off the outer layer of his dress robes while he was at it and headed towards the entrance to give it to the man who was in charge of watching the invitees’ belongings.

As he handed his outer robes to the gangly younger man by the front door, his heart stopped in his chest at the trio who walked in, almost dropping them in the process. 

Two months passed since the incident in Knockturn Alley, but seeing Potter in the flesh, dressed to the nines as he smiled softly at something Weasley said next to him, brought all those memories back in one swoop.

The wonderfully, _indecent_ incident that Draco would never have thought would ever be even close to a possibility for him utterly changed him, and these past few months have been torture for him in almost every aspect of his life.

Draco promised himself when he left the shabby, dilapidated building after fucking Potter’s brains out that night that he would put it all out of his head, never to think back on the perfect way Potter gave way beautifully. The erotic sounds that came out of him. The utterly indescribable feeling of coming inside him.

But a week passed, and he knew there was no way in hell he could ever forget. He ruminated the possibility of _Oblivating_ himself but thought better of it. 

Draco knew at the end of the day, the memories of that night were sacred, and if he ever did get drunk enough to _Oblivate_ himself, Draco knew he would still have the memories stored in his Pensieve in his bedroom, as that was the first thing Draco did when he left that night. 

Well that, and wanked until his prick had chaffed.

Weasley and Granger were flanking him as they all dropped off their belongings at the front. Draco made it out of sight seconds before Potter’s gaze hit the spot where he was once standing.

He watched as Potter stared at the spot for a few more seconds before Granger nudged him, and he nodded, following them into the main ballroom.

“Oi- uh, sir? Can I help you with anything else?”

Draco flinched and stood from his undignified crouch from behind the doorman’s table, swiftly nodding before following another couple back into the main area, ensuring he was at least a few feet behind the golden trio. 

Suddenly, he was immensely grateful for his insightfulness to take off a layer, as he already started to sweat at the thought of Potter being here. 

But of course, he would be here - he’s Harry sodding Potter. If he didn’t show, Minister Shacklebolt would have his head. After all, the main reason for this particular soirée was to raise money for the Wizarding Orphans Committee, and if Potter hadn’t shown his face to this one, he’d probably be out of a job.

Who was Draco kidding? Potter wouldn’t be out of a job even if he murdered the Undersecurity to the Minster in cold blood.

Draco walked straight to the bar and got a double gin and downed it as soon as the cold glass was handed to him, nodding to the bartender for another. The bartender hardly blinked an eye, fixing him up again, and this time, Draco took his time sipping the drink, eyeing the large room for a familiar puff of raven-black hair.

He had hoped it would be a bit longer before Draco had to be in Potter’s company once again, but here they were. He carefully watched the crowds shuffling around, no sign of him or his comrades anywhere.

He did have to wonder where his oaf of a boyfriend was. He hadn’t come in with him; that much was evident unless he met him at some point after. Or perhaps he had other obligations and was planning on coming here later.

Draco cursed himself for the amount of time he was spending thinking about Potter’s half-witted, irresponsible, thoughtless partner and downed the rest of his gin.

He figured he could have one more drink and sit at the bar for the next twenty minutes, then scram. After all, he already made his rounds with the essential people in his department and out, and the Minster had been on good terms with him as of recently; he wouldn’t think the man would mind if he left the festivities earlier than usual. 

After all, he didn’t have Pansy here to keep him company or gossip about how delectable Potter looked in his burgundy tinted dress robes.

Which— delectable did he ever look…

Draco had only gotten a glance before he hid from sight earlier, but Potter’s dress robes made Draco want to jump him and drag him from the view of all those Ministry officials, and have his wicked way with him without _anyone_ seeing. 

The way the fabric adorned Potter’s body like they were made for him made him want to kiss his seamstresses’ feet. The lines, the colors, brought out his skin tone like nothing ever could.

Well, except perhaps the ropes Draco keeps in the bottom drawer of his bedside table.

As he finished his drink, he imagined how Potter would look on his black, satin sheets back in his bedroom; the candles lit just enough for Draco to make out the sinfully debauched face as he begged for him to -

“Malfoy! Pleased to see you here. I wasn’t sure if you would make it with the extra errands the departments had you on recently. You deserve a break.” Kingsley’s eyes, always firm and resolute, yet kind, as he searched Draco’s face.

Draco set his empty glass down and nodded toward the Minster in greeting. “Of course. I have been thinking of taking some time for myself in the next few weeks. Perhaps a trip to Greece is on the horizon.”

Nodding, Kingsley waved to the nearest barmen for another drink for him and Draco both, and Draco graciously accepted his, a part of him disappointed for missing the perfect moment to leave before Kingsley walked up. 

“Out of everyone in the Mysteries Department, you deserve some time for yourself. I can’t remember a time in the past four years you’ve taken for yourself if I remember correctly.”

And correct he was, Draco thought dryly. It wasn’t his fault the department would shatter without him there.

Draco figured a nice break, some fresh Mediterranean air, would do him splendidly. 

Plus, it would give him the much-needed space he required to rid himself of all of things, Potter. 

For a little bit, anyway.

Think of the devil, and he shall appear.

“Harry! Come come, how were last week’s raids? Are the new recruits up to snuff?” 

Draco’s grip on his glass tightened as his eyes met Potter’s, who hadn’t realized he was there tonight as well; his own expression looked as though he wished the ground would swallow him up. 

Draco understood the sentiment completely.

After all, he knew that Potter had known all along it was him, thanks to his bellend of a boyfriend. That he had _specifically_ invited him to the scene. That alone made Draco’s head spin as he shakily took a sip of his watered-down gin. 

“Good evening, Minster. Well, they didn’t kill anyone yet, so I suppose things are on the up and up from the last round of recruits.” 

Shacklebolt nodded, pleased. 

Draco downed some more of his gin, desperately raking his brain for a swift exit. 

Potter’s earlier apprehensiveness disappeared as he spoke clearly to his boss about the last few weeks on the job; Weasley and Granger stood side by side on his left, Granger’s dress tickling Draco’s arm as she stood beside him, making the awkward circle complete, to his silent duress.

As Potter spoke directly to the Minister for Magic of the recent Auror missions he had been sending his recruits on, Draco couldn’t help to survey Potter’s neck for any unfortunate marks made by any other person. He felt a twinge of ease when his neck seemed free of any lewd blemishes.

But of course, it would appear that way, Draco internally dismissed the notion; it’s not as though Potter would have forgotten to apply a disillusionment charm before leaving his flat.

“Well, I’d best leave you all to it. Malfoy - remember to take some time off; you deserve it, no matter what those cads down there tell you. Potter, Granger Weasley - please enjoy the rest of your nights.”

The four of them nodded as Kingsley made his way to the bar, something Draco always admired about him, the ability to talk politics while intoxicated.

The air felt a tad stale then, as Draco chanced a glance over at Potter.

Potter’s expression had thoroughly gone from the calm and collected version on top of his game with Kingsley. To now, where he looked a mix between utterly nauseous and a nervous wreck. His eyes darted from Weasley to Granger, obviously trying to convey to them something or another to them silently. 

Granger was the first to catch on, obviously, and jerked her head once, giving Harry a brief look that conveyed an emotion Draco couldn’t pan down.

Once the duo left, Harry brought his wide gaze to Draco. “Can we talk? Erm - outside, perhaps?”

Draco nodded, first finishing the remainder of his drink and vanishing the glass, not bothering to place it back on the bar. 

He followed Potter out the door to the courtyard, thankfully empty of others, for the time being, taking the opportunity to admire the way his robes outlined his hips as they slightly swayed, his trousers cradled his arse so lovingly in the back. 

Draco had to stop himself or else ram right into Potter, as he hadn’t been paying attention in the slightest to when he had stopped walking. “So erm - how have you been?”

_Salazar’s tits_

Draco resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes into his skull at the mediocre display of nonchalance Potter was desperately trying to convey. It certainly did not suit him well. 

“Oh, quite splendid Potter. Now, are we going to continue this pointless drivel, or are we going to announce the elephant in the room?”

Typically, this wasn’t Draco’s play at all. He always preferred for others to bring attention to uncomfortable truths in a conversation. But something about Potter has always made him so easy to bend his own rules. 

Potter, however, was not one to back down from his own way. “Sorry?” But the faint pink tint on his cheeks told a different story.

Malfoy eyed him up and down, crossing his arms across his chest in an attempt to intimidate. It seemed to work a bit, as he watched Potter swallow, his mouth tightening up in what looked to be discomfort. 

Potter stared over at the other man for a few more seconds in an attempt to gain the higher ground but then visibly collapsed in defeat.

“Well, what do you want to know?”

Malfoy’s brow raised, “You...were the one who asked me out here to speak. You are aware of that, aren’t you, Potter? Or is that lightning bolt on your head impairing your memory as well?”

At that, Potter’s face grew ten shades darker, his mouth gaping open like a fish, and Draco had to hide his swell of approval at his own ability to turn Potter inside out.

“Yes. Well.” He cleared his throat and straightened his glasses that didn’t need straightening one bit. “I just wanted to apologize. On Jakob’s behalf.” The last part of that came out in practically a whisper, and Draco had to lean in closer to hear. 

“Oh? "He told you to come begging for forgiveness, did he?" Draco growled, not wanting to speak on the man he so despised.

“No, I guess I should say that I am apologizing for the way he acted towards you. Erm - it wasn’t nice. And it was quite ridiculous.” Potter’s eyes hardened then, as he looked away from Draco and towards the night sky in the background.

“He should have known better, but…” Potter hesitated and bit his lip as if he wasn’t sure if he should continue. Draco’s hand twitched with the urge to reach out to touch him.

“He - he didn’t - he wasn’t good. He wasn’t a fair dom.” Potter kept his gaze to the dark sky ahead, and Draco walked up closer to him, their arms brushing against the other. 

“Anyone who would tie up their sub and leave them to others whims without anything in place - actually no.” Draco gritted his teeth, remembering Potter being tied up alone with the door unlocked, allowing anyone to swoop in and have their way with him, and Draco shuddered in disgust.

Potter kept his gaze ahead, his back ramrod straight as he bit his bottom lip in thought, his brows furrowed. “I don’t know how you two met or became an item; it’s frankly none of my concern. But I swear Potter if you ever allow him to do the things he did to you that night, I won’t hesitate to curse his bollocks off and feed them to him as a gift.” 

Potter blinked, seemingly coming back to the present. And snorted. 

“How eloquent.” Potter grinned for the first time that night, and Draco had to hold himself back from launching himself at the shorter man.

“It does bring up quite a mental picture, though, doesn’t it?”

Potter was quiet again, this time keeping his intense, unwavering gaze at Draco. “It was you - I - I knew it was. And I know you knew I knew. I mean...of course you did.”

Draco couldn’t help but smirk at Potter’s bumbling and stepped closer to him, reaching a hand up to straighten his bow tie. He watched Potter’s throat as he swallowed, but instead of backing off, he simply took a small step closer as well.

Their feet were almost touching. 

“I sent cancellation letters behind Jakob’s back to the rest of the sods he invited. I never had a say in them in the first place, and he didn’t find out about the letters until we got back to our flat that night.”

Draco’s eye twitched at the idea of Potter and the other git sharing a flat together but said nothing, wanting Potter to finish, his thumb rubbing against the fabric of his robe’s collar. 

“He always wanted to do things like that - push my boundaries. I never truly liked the idea of other people watching - even if the other person was him. It was only when I found out he had been fucking other people behind my back that I broke things off.”

“Was that all?” Draco tried for nonchalant but knew he sounded vexed. 

Potter only softly smiled at that, his teeth biting his lower lip, and Draco wanted to rip it from him and bite it himself, only him. “Apparently, there are better subs out there than me. Subs who are more mendable, flexible to his particular whims.”

“You shouldn’t have to be just for someone else’s _whims_.” Draco snarled, wanting nothing more than for Jakob to arrive at the party tonight just to have the satisfaction of murdering him himself. “Especially when that someone is an atrocious, useless, vile -”

Potter leaned in the rest of the way and caught Draco’s open mouth with his own, a moan escaping his mouth as soon as they met as if on reflex.

Draco gasped, shocked at the display, but managed to answer the soft kiss back with one of his own, one he had wished he had given Potter that night two months ago when he had him laid out under him.

With a breath, he pulled Potter’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting it then running his tongue over his marks. “Am I safe to assume you and that slag are no longer an item?”

Potter smirked against his mouth and pulled back, his pupils wide, and he already looked utterly decadent, and Draco wanted nothing more than to sweep him up and Disapparate back to his house. 

Then Potter had to open his filthy mouth.

“Do you realize how indecent you look tonight?” Potter asked in a scratchy voice, and Draco’s jaw dropped.

He stared at Potter’s bright eyes roaming all over Draco, not able to stay in one spot for longer than a millisecond. 

“I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you all night. Those bloody robes of yours -” Harry licked his lips, and Draco clenched his fists, his cock hardening in his trousers, and a sick part of him hoped Potter could see it.

“That color, and - your _tie_. I - It’s - you look good.”

Draco intentionally loosened his tie even more from when he did earlier when he was overheating. That was nothing compared to how he felt now, with Potter’s hot gaze glued to him.

He wondered if Potter was picturing being tied up, with Draco’s tie wrapped around his wrists, entirely at his mercy. Draco took one last step towards the man in question and ran a hand over his outer robes.

“Have you been watching me all night, Potter? Couldn’t keep your eyes away from me?”

Potter’s eyes widened, and nodded once, biting that sodden lip again.

On instinct alone, Draco reached up and grabbed the tuft of Potter’s hair, rearing his head back. Draco could pinpoint the exact moment when Potter started to fall into his subspace.

“I am going to need two things from you before proceeding tonight.” His hand tightened minutely in his dark hair. “One, I need you to speak. I need you to moan and whimper and cry out as loud as you can.”

Potter’s eyes glazed over. 

“Two, I need a safe-word.”

Blinking once, then twice, Potter opened and closed his mouth, seemingly out of words.

“Potter? You...have one of those, don’t you?”

The sub looked down towards the ground before shrugging. “Jakob said I never needed one with him.”

Yeah, it was settled. Draco was going to make sure that bastard rued the day he was born. 

“I’m going to need you to have one from this moment on. Potter - look at me.”

Green eyes met Draco’s own, hard, grey ones. He waited until he had his full attention before he grabbed him and dragged him to a hidden alcove, away from any windows where anyone could catch them.

“Later, I will explain to you proper BDSM protocols, but for now, all I want you to do for the remainder of the night is to say your pathetic ex’s name anytime you want me to stop. Does that sounds reasonable?”

Draco knew if he heard his name come from Potter’s lips, his cock would either fall off or wither away, so that would be a perfect safe-word for tonight at least.

Afterwards, he’ll get Potter to pick a new one.

Potter nodded, and Draco pushed him face-first against the brick wall, nibbling down his bare throat, undoing his bow-tie. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that your bastard of an ex-boyfriend will be able to feel it.”

Harry whined, his arse grinding against Draco’s crotch wickedly. _”Please.”_

He reached around Potter and pulled out his erection without any fanfare, realizing at that moment how desperate he was for him, and just from the light touch on his cock, Draco could tell Potter was in the same predicament. 

Draco muttered a lubrication spell and rubbed his fingers together until it became warm, then wrapped his hand back around Potter, as his other sought Potter’s arse under his robes, circling his furled entrance. 

Potter gasped, pushing back a bit, and Draco allowed it, as the tip of his finger entered him. “Merlin, you are eager tonight, aren’t you? My dress robes get you this worked up?” He pushed the finger all the way in, sucking on his neck as he searched for his prostate.

Rather than answering, Potter’s hips propelled backward, seeking more touch. “Another, please,” Harry begged, and Draco almost lost it, adding one more finger and curving it perfectly, so it grazed against his prostate, and Potter whined, his legs shaking already from the feeling.

“Draco more! God, please!”

Draco leaned back at that, away from him and denying him any extra touch. Potter keened at that, and Draco grinned behind him, shushing him all the while. “Oh, hush now; we don’t want anyone to hear us now, do we. _Not like last time_ ” 

Potter shook his head at that, gasping for breath as Draco withdrew his fingers from him. Potter couldn’t seem to help but to whine, pushing back and attempting to follow his fingers, needing to maintain the sensation of being filled.

“Just look at you, Potter. Look at how desperate you are for any touch at all -”

Potter interrupted him, “Say my name, _please_. I need you to -” he then jerked back, as if he did something wrong, completely caving in on himself, and Draco wrapped both arms around him.

“Yes, Harry.” The feeling of spelling out that name, foreign as it was, on his tongue was indescribable, and he needed more. “Harry, Harry, look at you. Merlin, just for me. No one else, but for me. Look at me; it’s okay.”

Nodding, Harry sucked in another breath and turned just enough to where he could look at Draco in his eyes. “Sorry -”

“No, never apologize. _Fuck_ if I ever see that shit for brains ever again, I will kill him. How dare he treat you like that - you never ever apologize for anything you understand -”

Harry pulled Draco into a heated kiss, stopping him mid-rant, and turned to face him, one leg wrapped around him - as Draco took the hint and scooped him up, vanishing his trousers, allowing Harry to encircle him completely.

“Do you want my cock, _Harry_?”

Harry leaned back and moaned, whining as Draco grabbed his cock and circled it around his entrance, not entirely entering him.

“Draco - yes, please, I just want you.” 

Draco had to remember how to breathe at that and nodded against Harry’s sweat-sheened throat as he slowly pushed into him. 

“You invited me, _only_ me to fuck you that night.” He stated bluntly, as he began to pull out of him, only to push back with more strength than before. Harry’s eyes opened from where he had them clenched shut, watching Draco as he fucked into him faster. “Yes,” Harry replied, licking his reddened lips, and Draco could only groan. 

“Did you miss this? The feeling of my thick cock inside you, stretching you?”

“Yes! Oh god, yes - yes.” Harry kept up his babbling, and Draco groaned in reply, his hips thrusting forwards into him faster, chasing his own completion and knowing he wasn’t going to last. 

He reached down again for Harry’s cock, but his fingertips barely grazed his tip when he came hard, all over his hand and the front of both of their dress robes, screaming Draco’s name.

Draco couldn’t hold back any longer either, biting down where Harry’s neck met his shoulder as he came with a groan.

A few indescribable moments passed, as Draco kissed up and down Harry’s neck, as he crooned in delight. 

Then like a bludger to the head, the realization of where they were hit him. “Salazar’s bollocks, Harry...what you do to me…” 

With the sound of Harry’s laugh in his ears, he apparated them to his home in a swoop. 

Just the two of them, and no one else to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me life. 
> 
> my [tumblr](https://crimsonhead-ache.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also, make sure to check out the other incredible works for [ Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPKinktober2020/works)!


End file.
